<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все еще злые by jana_nox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542629">Все еще злые</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox'>jana_nox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 первых поцелуев [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Outsider, in anger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы в Корее была настоящая демократия, Бэмбэм бы голосовал за Джексона.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 первых поцелуев [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все еще злые</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/gifts">bazarova</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>С днем рождения, Женя!! Ай лав ю 3000. 💚💚💚💚💚</p><p>В твиттере есть челлендж про <a href="https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888">50 поцелуев</a>, ну я и побежала.</p><p>45. <s>out of</s> in anger — разозлившись</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Реально, Бэмбэму никак этих двоих не понять. Вообще. Как ни старайся.</p><p>Расселись посреди комнаты, мешают честным людям расслабиться перед выступлением и по-настоящему сосредоточиться на великолепии своего образа, который они сейчас (или через три часа ожиданий, пока настроят свет, звук и связь с космосом — как повезет) понесут в широкие массы. Бэмбэм-то всегда великолепен, а вот Джебому (у себя в голове можно не хенить) неплохо бы подготовиться. Хоть в зеркало бы посмотрел: рубашка наружу, на лице недовольная мина. И это их бессменный лидер, ведущий их к брильянтовым цацкам и славе?</p><p>Если бы в Корее была настоящая демократия, Бэмбэм бы голосовал за Джексона.</p><p>Джексон на сегодняшнем выступлении будет блестеть во все положенные настоящему янг энд рич айдолу караты, а еще у него в руках новехонький китайский телефон, который спонсирует его постоянные перелеты туда-сюда между странами, а на другом конце его — разъяренные сотрудники собственного лейбла, которые костерят Джексона почем зря за очередную сомнительной красоты селку, поспешно слитую им на вейбо. Бэмбэм ради интереса (от скуки бескрайней) проверил — фотография действительно так себе, даже Джинен-хен теперь умеет лучше. Получается, пока они все тут прохлаждаются, Джексон работает — верный признак настоящего бигбосса.</p><p>Но Джебому, видимо, до всего этого, как до лампочки, потому что он ворчливо бубнит Джексону в уши своим ужасно занудным голосом. Бэмбэм сидит в отдалении (он очень высоко оценивает собственную жизнь), но до него доносится что-то про расписание, про строчки, и про планы на лето, и Джексон сейчас, вроде бы, и злой ужасно должен быть, но сам, напротив, позволяет Джебому держать себя за руку и перебирать пальцы туда-сюда. Не вырывает руку, а как будто даже расслабленно. Как будто они всегда такие на публике.</p><p>Бэмбэм не хочет знать, какие они за закрытыми дверьми, избави боже его глаза и неокрепшую психику.</p><p>От травмирующих мыслей его отвлекает Югем, всегда готовый выручить друга в трудную минуту. </p><p>Когда он глядит на них обратно, Джексон уже перестал разговаривать по телефону и сидит с обиженной на весь свет моськой и с закрытыми глазами — типа медитирует. Джебом тоже молчит, уткнувшись глазами в свою скучную книжку. Бэмбэму больше не видно, держатся ли они за руки, и тут-то время по-настоящему забеспокоиться (хены, конечно, раздражающие ужасно, но других-то тайский боженька ему не дал), но как раз в этот момент в комнату заходит менеджер-хен с радостными новостями. Свет починили, говорит. Камеры настроили, планету Земля спасли или что там должно еще случиться во славу успешного выступления группы GOT7. </p><p>Кам энд гет ит, как говорится.</p><p>Джебом с Джексоном выходят из гримерки последними, все такие собранные перед выступлением. Бэмбэма аж оторопь берет, как круто они могут выглядеть буквально по щелчку пальцев, хотя уж кому, как не ему, знать, какие идиоты они на самом деле. Он поворачивается к Югему, чтобы в который раз пожаловаться, какими дурацкими хенами наделил их Пак Джинен-старший, и краем глаза успевает заметить, как Джебом снова ловит ладонь Джексона в свою и, за секунду до того, когда из тесного коридора относительного одиночества они войдут в шумную и полную посторонних студию, целует костяшки его пальцев. </p><p>Все еще обиженные. Все еще злые. Но все еще вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>